


Only In Your Dreams

by HimeBee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating(?), Dirty Talk, F/M, Incubus Genji - Freeform, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Your husband doesn't have time to deal with your sexual needs or desires, so another man decides to intervene. Well,man.(This story idea came from my friend, SylvaneVentus, because she's a horrible sinner and I love her xD).





	Only In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had a wet dream not too long ago, so this is fairly relevant to me right now XD adjsgfhjkl
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~!

Your nightly routine rarely ever consisted of exciting tidbits, but that changed ever since the beginning of last week. Only recently did you start enjoying your nights immensely, always looking forward to the sun clocking out and the moon checking in to fill the position in the sky.

 

At first, you loathed coming home to a quiet house, save for the hurried tapping of computer keys. Of course your husband was home, but he was rarely ever free to indulge you, which meant falling asleep alone in a cold and empty bed again. He was always busy with work, hardly ever taking time off or even stepping away from that laptop for at least a second to speak to you, let alone look at you.

Even when you begged him to join you in the sheets for a little 1-on-1 time, he would give you the same excuse each and every time: _"Not tonight, [Your Name], this assignment is really important."_ You loved him from the bottom of your heart, to the moon and back, truly, but you had needs as well.

 

Tonight was no different from every other night you spent by yourself, needy in your king size bed, tossing in the cold sheets while your skin acquired a sheen of sweat. The temperature imbalance was driving you crazy, and yet there was little you could do to alleviate the insanity.

You could touch yourself and get it over with, but fingers and toys lacked the thrill and _fill_ you craved. Even if you did, your husband would scold you for disturbing his concentration with the annoying buzz of a vibrator, and your even more annoying moans and whines. This was nothing new.

 

With a defeated sigh, you fall back carelessly onto your bed, ruffling the satin sheets beneath you. He was at his desk again, back hunched as his fingers tapped away at the keys of an outdated laptop as if his life was at stake.

The thing that infuriated you the most was the fact that the new babydoll pink nightie you bought specifically for him didn't even catch his attention. Hell, he hadn't even _looked_ in your general direction the entire time.

 

When you attempted to coerce him in joining you in bed, he didn't even look up from the computer screen as he muttered the same excuse,  
"Not tonight, [Your Name], this assignment is really important." He says this about all of his assignments, clearly it was an overused falsification.

 

At this point, you were too exhausted to pursue him further on the matter. If he didn't want to fuck you until you passed out senselessly, then you would pass out on your own accord; yet another night left unsatisfied...

 

 

\--

 

 

_The warmth wrapped around your body was extremely welcoming to the point where you didn't even want to open your eyes. It had been a long while since you've felt this comfortable in your bed, not to mention how its warmth practically encumbered you.Your bed was never this pleasantly warm, considering you slept alone for the majority of your nights._

_You prop yourself up on your elbows comfortably, head tilted back a little as your chest rose and fell slowly with long breaths. This felt way too good to be true, and you didn't want to wake up any time soon._

_"Darling, you look so fucking sexy in that nightgown... Come a little closer." A male's voice you were not familiar with was suddenly in your ear, short puffs of warm breath brushing against your cheek._

_Instinctively, you jump back far enough to get a good look at this intruder. You were right in assuming you had never heard his voice before, considering you didn't recognize his face either. What the hell was going on?_

_"W-who are you? Where's my husband?" The man appeared to be delighted in your fear, pupils dilating as a long tongue fell out of his mouth to slowly drag along his top and bottom lip._

_"Your husband's busy right now, isn't he?" The stranger suddenly points to a dark corner of the room, prompting you to turn your head toward the direction of his pointing._

_Surely enough, your husband was hunched over that all too familiar mahogany desk cramped with papers and supplies overflowing on its surface. You reach your hand out to him, but he appears to be ignoring you as usual... The man behind you chuckles, tilting his head until he was on your left side._

_"To think he has such a lovely wife not even twenty feet away from him aching to be touched, fucked... What sane man would pass up an opportunity such as this?" The newcomer was in your ear once more, warm, big hands sliding over both of your shoulders as he purred his words._

_"H-he's just busy... He'll come to bed eventually." Even you knew this was a lie.. You can barely remember the last time you slept with your husband._

_"Oh? Well, how about I keep you company until he does?" This man knew exactly what buttons to press to get your heart racing, thighs trembling, cunt clenching..._

_Even the slightest touch of his fingertips against your bare flesh was making you keel over in pleasure, teeth snaring your bottom lip to keep your pleas and whimpers muffled._

_"I don't even know your name..." Your voice was barely audible to even your own ears, softened due to that knot slowly forming in your belly._

_"Need a name to scream, Koneko? Well, you can call me Genji." This man named Genji had a silver tongue that much was obvious, and you didn't have to persuade him one bit._

_Every little touch, caress, and soft promise whispered against your neck had your body trembling in sheer bliss. His hands begun at your shoulders, sliding down your arms, then coming to a stop at your chest._

_Genji used both of his hands to grope you, roughly squeezing your tits through that flimsy gown covering your body. With a little pull, your back was suddenly flush with his chest. You could feel his breath on your neck again as he continued to fondle your breasts, thumb and forefinger rolling your hardened nipples like glass marbles._

_As he inched closer behind you, something stiff began to poke at you, and you hardly needed to fathom a guess of what it was.._

_"How long has it been since your husband has touched you like this, sweetheart?" Genji didn't wait for a verbal response before he was nipping and kissing at your neck and shoulders, hands slipping from your chest down to the heat in between your legs._

_He was pleased to discover there was nothing in his way that hindered him from pressing two long fingers against your wet pussy lips, pushing them both in slowly. He hardly had to force them in, considering you were practically dripping all over his hand and he had barely done anything yet._

_"T-three months..." You muttered under your breath, accompanied with a long gasp due to the spark running down your spine. His thumb was lazily rubbing against your clit._

_Your body fell back sluggishly to rest against his strong chest, too weak to do anything else but moan as Genji proceeded with his delicious onslaught on your needy pussy._

_"Hm? What was that, dear?" His fingers were gradually increasing their pace, a soft squelching sound echoing in both your ears as he continued to finger fuck you._

_The man was still kissing your shoulder blades in between sentences as his free hand tugged down the front of your nearly transparent nightie, no longer obscuring those supple tits of yours._

_"I-it's been three m-months..." His hands were all over you, igniting your skin and taking your breath away._

_"Three months since this pretty little pussy has been touched... Such a shame." Genji's voice was like liquid honey, words cooed softly into your ear as if you were a frightened animal that required consoling._

_"Ready to cum, [Your Name]?" Before you could even question how he knew your name, you were falling apart like a crumbly sandcastle being forced down by a strong wave, clutching senselessly at his forearms for support._

_He didn't seem to mind you grabbing him, even when your nails begun digging into his pale flesh. Genji just sat there, nuzzling you as he waited for your post-orgasm shakes to subside. Once your breathing returned to a somewhat normal rate, Genji was lifting you up by your thighs suddenly._

_You wanted to ask what he was doing, but his intentions became quite clear when he began lowering you slowly onto his cock, not stopping until you were as full of him as you could be. It was much too soon after your first orgasm, you were way too weak to do anything else but let this strange man bounce you up and down on his dick as if you weighed nothing._

 

_Your tired muscles begun to slouch, head falling back to rest against the dip of Genji's collarbone whilst his fingers dug painfully into your thighs. He would continue pounding into you until you passed out, and this thought brought a sleepy smile to your face with a thin line of drool running steadily down your neck._

_"Whenever you need a real man to spend the night with... Remember I'm only dream away, Hime." Was the last thing you remembered hearing Genji say as his seed invaded your insides, long, white ribbons smeared against your walls like a lethargic painter using a brush._

 

 

\--

 

 

That morning, you awoke in a small pool of your own sweat, among other bodily fluids... The nightgown you donned stuck stubbornly to your damp flesh, and the panties sticking to your thighs were soaked as well. You wanted to get up to take a shower and wash off all of this filth, yet you were too weak to do so right now.

 

You hadn't realized it at first, but your muscles felt as if they had been entirely sapped of energy and yet somehow, you felt amazing all the same. Your sluggish body responded like you had been fucked thoroughly yesterday's night, yet your good for nothing husband had fallen asleep at his desk again.

The entirety of the night before was a blur and all you could remember were obscure bits and pieces. One thing you could remember was a strange man named Genji who touched you in all the right places. Hell, he even knew your name and fucked you like he had done it before on numerous occasions...

 

_"Whenever you need a real man to spend the night with... Remember I'm only a short dream away, Hime."_

 

Perhaps you should try to dream again tonight as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, very much appreciated~ uvu 
> 
>  
> 
> My Personal Tumblr: stressed-hime
> 
> My NSFW Tumblr: genjis-hime


End file.
